undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily is a skeleton that is the child of Annie and Delius. She is 13 years old, but she sure knows her way around. Emily is a lot of the times seen on her own, but she may occasionally tag along with Gabe. Your actions in the game will ultimately depend on Emily's relationship with you. Good-to-know-for-RPs info *Sexual Orientation: Aromantic Asexual *Other: has a fear of being alone (it's relatively small), near sighted (due to her pupils), has shown excellent ability in engineering/is a mechanic *Love Interests: None *Inventory: unopened peppermint candies, 1 glamburger, a photo with Annie and Emily *Soul color: White Appearance |-|Regular Appearance= )]]At first look, Emily doesn't appear to be a skeleton due to her body being covered up (her face is the only indication of her being a skeleton). She wears a simple pastel blue sweater with a light pink heart and Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper sewn onto it, black spandex pants, black gloves with a heart cut in each of them, and pastel yellow boots. Her long and curly black wig is covered in bits and bits of candy; she included them it as her "personal touch." She tends to keep the wig on all the time, so you'll rarely see her with her wig off. A unique thing about her pupils is that they're heart shaped than the usual circle pupils. This is due to the fact that in her font, Emilys candy, the lowercase I's have a heart instead of a period. |-|Mechanic Appearance= Emily bares the same physical appearance, but her clothing is altered. Instead of her regular clothes, she wears a blue shirt, showing her bony arms. She wears dark jean shorts as well, which shows that she does indeed have skeleton legs. She still wears gloves, but they're brown and they do not have any cutting marks on them. To top it off, she wears a hat similar to a baseball cap. Personality Emily is shown to be an exceedingly jocund skeleton and is almost always shown to be by herself, showing her independent qualities to her. She always tries to keep a smile on her face, as she always tends to look at the positive side of situations. She is very energetic, willing to put the effort into anything that she finds intriguing, like fixing machines. Depending on the situation, she can make a great comeback and puns. Her activeness is more apparent in the genocide route. When fighting her, despite being a pretty weak person, she's always moving (similar to Mettaton, almost) so you can't hit her in one spot. Your aim has to be just right to hit her. One hit will kill her if she's hit on spot. Emily can be easily persuaded, which contributes to her to be gullible. That's one of the personality traits she's not proud of, and she wants to fix that. Like how Emily picks on Gabe for being short (and jokingly "ugly"), Gabe sometimes picks on her for her gullibleness. Emily doesn't really like romance, and she doesn't want to engage in a relationship at all, which goes along with her sexuality. This is further proved (though not fully, just subtly hinted) in the below quotes. She never believed in "love at first sight" at all. But just because she's not fond of romance doesn't mean she hates love in general (e.g. family love, parent to child love). Despite her energetic output, Emily loves to do things on her own. On the pacifist route, she sometimes says to the player that she strives for adventure and yearns to discover new things, for example to see the Surface with her very own eyes. She doesn't mind receiving help, but she feels if she gets too much help she'll be viewed as a weakling or something along those lines. Backstory/History Emily was born to an average, not well known couple. Not a lot of people know who were her real parents, as Emily's mother died when she was four and Emily's father died two months before Emily was even born''.'' Emily was not aware of her mother's background. For years, Annie, Emily's mother, had kept her real identity secret to everyone, but not from Delius. Even then, Annie's identity didn't really concern Emily. As long as she had her mother, she was going to be alright. Right? Because of the death of Annie and there was no other parent to take care of Emily, Emily was sent off to a not really well known orphanage. She lived there for a couple of years, but she didn't like being there. She claimed she felt "trapped" in there and that, she "couldn't express her dreams without someone laughing or saying 'You can't do that. What do you know about the Surface?'" Until Emily turned 10, she left the orphanage, claiming she was better off on her own. Which, she was, since she didn't have to hear the other people's pessimistic views. Emily doesn't really talk about her past much, not because it's traumatizing or anything, which it's not, but it's because she doesn't think that other people find it much interesting. Main Story True Pacifist Emily doesn't appear in the storyline for a long time. However, once you reach Snowdin, you will see two figures standing next to each other. They appeared shadowed, but once you get closer, both their shadows disappear to reveal a skeleton and a robot. However, the robot remains idle while the skeleton approaches the player. The skeleton introduces herself as Emily, and the robot as "Gabe." She jokingly says the robot is asleep, but he grunts in reply to her comment. The player and Emily then ingage in a quick conversation, while Gabe doesn't reply to any of it. Once the player is done talking with her, and once you leave, Emily and Gabe follow you but stops when you stop. At a certain point, she'll ask if you want them to keep following you. Answering "Yes," she'll be pretty enthusiastic, as she's always wanted to make new friends, or acquaintances. Answering "No," she'll respect that and won't follow you for a while. Neutral Route In the ending of where you only killed the main bosses and not the monsters in the game, Emily will be upset with you, but she says it's not in her control to do anything about that, as that was ultimately your choice. She'll then walk off the screen. In the ending of where you killed some but not all monsters, Emily won't be as upset about it. She'll just say: * Well, at least not everyone is dead, right? * I mean, yeah, you killed people * But not all of them. * I don't know. I'm not Chara And then, once again, she'll walk off. Genocide Route It's rather different. Once you meet Emily, she seems rather tense and unsure what to do. Gabe is with her, only this time he's more protective around her because he senses the player's nature. She stutters a bit more than usual, as she's not sure your exact nature yet. She says: * You seem rather tense... You alright? The player ignores her and heads off. She is not seen again for a long time. Relations Parents Annie Annie (her font being "Annie Use Your Telescope") was the mother of Emily. Due to the lack of a father in her life, Emily bonded with Annie a lot since that was the only parent she had. Annie had taught Emily a lot of things, such as being independent isn't always a bad thing. When Annie died, Emily was greatly struck by that, showing how much she had cared and loved for her mother, the only one who took true care of Emily. In fact, Emily does hold onto a photo of her and her mother together, reminding her that her mom is still there. Delius Delius (his font being just "Delius") was the father of Emily. Delius had died two months before Emily was even born, so Emily never got to meet him. However, Emily holds some apprehension towards her late father, as she's not entirely sure what to think of him. Sans Between Sans and Papyrus, Emily is the most fond with Sans. She's pretty chill with him, but she tends to let him do his own thing because it's not her business to interfere with him. Papyrus Emily enjoys Papyrus of course, and she does enjoy spending time with him too. But these two don't click a lot of the time, especially since Emily makes puns, much to Papyrus's vexation. The Player The relationship between the player and Emily is ultimately based on your decisions on how to play the game. For instance, if you were on the Neutral or Pacifist route, she acts as your best friend. Emily would enjoy your presence and always gets excited when she sees you. But say you were in genocide route, she still thinks of you as a friend, somewhat. She tries her best to convince you not to kill anyone anymore. As she does this, you engage into battle. Say you spare her, she'll be ecstatic and glad to see you had a heart of change, which turns you into the neutral. Kill her, and she says it was a mistake of her to ever meet you. Nice Cream Guy Emily is well aware of the Nice Cream Guy, as she every once and a while will buy some of the vendor's nice cream. She may sometimes talk to them. But other than that, Emily and Nice Cream Guy do not officially know each other. Chara Emily grew up on hearing tales of Chara. Because of this, Emily's kind of afraid that Chara might come back, which is why in the Genocide route she tries to convince you, the player, not to kill anyone. Gabe Gabe is Emily's best friend, and he still serves as her protector, much to Emily's dismay. She tends to consider Gabe more as a friend than a protector because she doesn't want to be saved; she just wants a friend. Ironically, Emily saved Gabe, due to him being deactivated in the garbage dump she found him in. Now, the two are pretty close friends, and he couldn't ask for anyone better. if you feel your oc could be friends with Emily, message me or something Stats Pacifist/Genocide HP: 500 ATK: 8 DEF: 9 GOLD (Genocide): 25 ACTs: Check, Flirt, Laugh, Joke Quotes Flavor Text *''She doesn't want this. Just spare her.'' Genocide route only *''She's doing this for fun ''Pacifist route only *''Wasn't hit'' if attacked and missed. *''I'm pretty sure this is a bad time.'' Neutral Act Action *''Haha, kid, flirting doesn't work on me.'' Flirt *''It's stupid too.'' 2 *''Kid... This button is useless why is it even here'' 3+ *''Hahaha! Nice joke you got there!'' Joke *''.... My jokes are better ''2+ *''Yeah! At least you like my jokes!'' Laugh *''Okay you're scaring me, stop that'' 2+ Music Theme(s) Regular press keyboard keys "A H Q Y" to hear it Fight (Genocide Route only) press keyboard keys "A G J Z . E O P D" to hear it AU Forms Underfell Emily's hearts (her pupils, the hearts on her cheek, the heart attached on her shirt, and even her "nose") become diamonds rather than hearts, which is a reference to Steven Universe. Her hair is more styled up in a quiff, and the candy bits in her hair are omitted. Her outfit doesn't exactly change much, but it appears more ragged and scruffled. In this AU, Emily is rather jaded and distant, being harsh towards the player. She does, however, retain her ability to make jokes, but they are rather surly and unsympathetic. She does reactiviate Gabe, but the two are bitter towards each other. And she is not a mechanic in this AU because she leaves Gabe to fend for himself. Trivia *Emily's font is "Emilys candy," hence where she got her name (like Sans and Papyrus). *Her design, at least her wig, is based off of Vanellope von Schweetz from Disney movie Wreck-it Ralph. *Her username in UnderNet is LoneCandy670. *Emily's full name has not yet been revealed, not even Annie's has been. *She is the first OC made by Aly in the Undertale fandom. *She shares the same birthday as her creator, Aly. *You could fight her in the Pacifist Route, but she refuses to as she wishes not to kill the player. *If she is ever praised enough, she tends to deny it at first because she's just not used to that sort of publicity. Does she appreciate it? Of course. *She has experience at fixing machines (like robots) from fixing Gabe whenever something goes wrong. Turns out Emily enjoys the pastime a lot and is quite skilled in it. Gallery Emily the skeleton.png|2015 design Emily.png|Amazing sprite made by Zmubashir 25! Thank you! Emily Overworld Big.png|Same sprite, just enhanced. Emily Drawing.png|Made by ArachnoGia. Thank you so much! Category:Characters Category:Demifemale Category:Fanon Category:Monster Category:Skeletons Category:All Routes Category:Aly's characters Category:Mechanics